


I'm Gonna Get My Baby Tonight

by Meova



Category: All Time Low, Set It Off (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally coming back from their tours, Cody's not giving Alex any attention and he won't stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Get My Baby Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> There was not enough Alex/Cody fic so I tried to write some. Let's hope more people catch the muse :D

It was really fucking unfair, Alex decided.

He hadn't had any time yet to actually talk to Cody, let alone kiss him or hold his hand or anything that would indicate he'd been missed. And seriously, after months of touring the opposites of the world at all times (okay maybe 3 weeks but it had felt like months) Alex would really like some more attention from his boyfriend than none at all.

Sure, management had told Alex that this event was pretty important and undoubtedly Cody had heard the same except ten times more, but that still didn't excuse the fact he'd been there for an hour and there'd been nothing.

Alex was working on his third beer when he finally spotted Cody, talking to Tay. Cody was playing with his lip ring and suddenly that was all Alex could focus on, beer slowly sinking back to the table from where he'd been starting to sip it.

Oh, fuck it. If Cody was planning on ignoring him, well, Alex could easily make that impossible.

He downed the last of the beer and got up, moving intently towards Cody. Tay saw him first, raising her hand in greeting. Cody turned around and smiled, Alex's eyes once again being drawn to the ring and okay, yeah, Alex knew what he was going to do.

'Hey Tay,' he said as he reached them, wrapping a hand tightly around Cody's wrist. 'I need Cody for a moment, that alright?'

He could hear her 'yeah sure, no problem' faintly behind him as he pulled Cody along to the empty hallway he'd seen when he came in. Thank fuck it was still abandoned. He walked through it until he reached the end, far enough from the main hub of the party that hopefully no one would see them.

'Hey Lex... Mmpf!' was all Cody could say before Alex was ravaging his mouth, biting down on his lower lip to make Cody open up. Alex was pinning Cody's wrist to the wall, but the other was free and Cody used this freedom to pull Alex closer.

The kiss didn't last long, just a brief tangle of tongues before Alex pulled away again. Cody whined and Alex could almost see the blush creeping up his cheeks. Cody would never admit to making such needy sounds, even though Alex had a top ten list of his favorites and much enjoyed hearing them as often as possible.

Alex leaned in again, Cody's eyes fluttering shut in anticipation, and gently fit his teeth around Cody's lip ring before pulling softly. He smirked as he felt Cody's hips twitch, pulling once more before letting go.

'I'll see you tonight,' Alex breathed in Cody's ear. He stepped back, turning around to go back to the party and possibly get another beer.

Let's see Cody try to ignore him now. And if he did, well. Alex would have enough time to think of some plans for tonight, at the very least.


End file.
